The Library of One-Shots
by Alpha Sabre
Summary: A series of One-Shots from the request of viewers. Requirements inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I thought it could be fun to write a series of one shots from from requests. If you want to send a request, you simply pm me your topic rating and if it dedicated to anyone or not. Also leave a favorite and follow. I will usually pick those who have left a favorite and follow to show appreciation. Every story, I will state the rating at the top of the chapter in bold. Even though it says T it can be any rating. If you guys think this is a good idea, review and pm me. Thanks!**

**Alpha Sabre out**

**P.S You can send me your requests but I won't be able to update for a while.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! I'm here with the first story. This story was requested by vampygurl402 who dedicated it to arashi wolf princess's birthday. Happy Birthday arashi!**

**This chapter will be rated M for a brief sexual moment.**

Simba was taking a nice evening stroll through the pride lands. usually he was around pride rock, attending his duties and what not but today he decided to take a break. But something Simba wanted to do was go back to the place he grew up. The jungle where he had first met Timon and Pumbaa. Tomorrow, it was his and Nala's anniversary and Simba wanted to take a break from his king duties so he planned to take Nala and go on vacation to the jungle. "It's perfect!" he thought to himself. He continued to have a nice evening stroll, excited about tomorrow.

The next day, Simba woke up and found Nala curled up against him. He smiled and started to lick her. "Come on Nala wake up." he said gently. "I have a great day planned for us". Nala opened her eyes to a narrow slit. She got up and stretched. "It's already been a year huh" she said. "Sure has" Simba replied. They both walked out the cave. It was pretty early in the morning, the sun had just started rising. Simba had already talked to Kovu and Kiara telling them that they would be in charge today so they could leave and spend a day in the jungle.

"It's our day today. What do you want to do?" Nala asked. "I thought we could go relax at the jungle. I did some pretty great things there that I believe you will like". "Sounds good" she replied. They ran across the dessert all the way to the jungle. When they reached the location, Simba let in a deep breath. "Hakuna Matata" he said. Today was going to be great.

"Come on" Simba called. "I'll show you around". With that, he ran off into the jungle. "Hey wait up!" Nala called and chased after him. Simba kept on running until he reached the little pond area. Nala came easing up behind him and stopped too late. She ran into him and sent them both crashing into the water. They both resurfaced laughing.

"Me, Timon and Pumbaa used to hang here a lot. We also hung out at the hot spring." "There'a a hot spring here?!" she exclaimed. "We are so hitting that today". Simba chuckled.

The day was going well so far. They had a little fun in the small lake which surprised Simba since Nala despised water but for once, she seemed ok with it.

"Come on" Simba said, gesturing deeper into the jungle."Let's go explore some more"! They both took off into the jungle.

Simba stopped at the area where he had slept during his time here and climbed the tree. Nala looked uncertain about it."I don't know Simba" she said." I don't think We should go up"."Come on! It's perfectly safe" Simba called. Nala gave in and started to scale the tree as well. When they reached the top, Nala let out a breath of amazement. At the top, you could see almost the whole jungle. The view was amazing and overall, they were both having a great time.

They sat at the top of the tree for a bit, nuzzling and touching muzzles while lookbig off into the distance.

"Let's get going" Simba said. He spotted a small pond and leaped towards it. He landed in it with a huge splash. When he surfaced, he saw Nala still sitting at the top, looking reluctant to jump."It'll be fine" Simba reassured."I'll catch you". Nala nodded and jumped down.

Simba was strong but not strong enough to catch a 150 pound lioness leaping down from a high tree. When Nala made contact with him, he cushioned her fall but they both submerged for a brief moment. They both resurfaced gasping for air."Sorry" Simba said sheepishly. Nala gave him a look that said "Really?" And started paddling to shore. Simba followed her. When they reached the shore, they both shook the water out of their fur.

Simba realized it was in the late afternoon so he led Nala back to his sleeping place and went out to go hunt."I'll be back soon" he said before giving her a look on the forehead. She smiled and nodded, exhausted. Simba padded away."Now where can I find the perfect thing?" He thought. He had only eaton grubs during his time here and he was pretty sure Nala wouldn't appreciate a beetle as an anniversary dinner. He set out to hunt.

Simba walked around the area looking around. For the past few minutes, he hadn't seen anything or caught any scents. He was about to give up when he smelled something very familiar."Antelope" he wondered. He sure hoped it was because that was currently Nala's favorite food.

Simba prowled around the area, following the scent until he came into a clearing where there were some antelope eating. He got into his hunting crouch. He slowly slid across the ground making no noise and snuck up on two antelope that were closest to him. He waggled his haunches and pounced. The antelope realized what was happening and had fled but not before Simba had caught the two he was aiming for. He dragged the two carcasses back to the site.

Simba finally reached the site and found Nala sleeping in his bed. He smiled and went over and licked her on the nose. She woke up, startled but relaxed once she realized it was just Simba.

"I got you a treat" he purred. He nudged an antelope over to her."Antelope! How did you find this?" She asked."I got lucky and it's all for you" he said kindly. Nala laughed. "Thank you" she said smiling before she tucked into her meal.

Simba lay beside her and started to eat his antelope. They both enjoyed their dinner and are as much as they could. The antelope were nice and fat during the summer time which was perfect for them.

They finished their meals in silence. All that could be heard were the sounds of nature and two hungry lion ripping chunks of meat off their prey.

Night was coming swiftly so they made their way down to the hot spring. It was a chilly evening and the spring had steam clearly rising from it. Simba tenderly dipped a paw into the spring. It was nice and warm but not so hot that you were pretty much boiling. He nodded to Nala and slowly lowered himself into the spring. He sat down in the spring an let out a soft purr of enjoyment. Nala let out a giggle of amusement and also lowered herself inside the hot spring.

They sat in the spring for a while enjoying the nice warmth in the cool summer night. It was perfect. Nala swam over to Simba and snuggled into his mane. Simba liked it and purred. Nala seeing this gave her a thought.

Simba closed his eyes enjoying the warmth of the spring and Nala but they quickly burst open when Nala pulled herself onto his lap. Simba looked at her bewildered. "W-What are you doing?" he asked nervously. Nala didn't reply and continued to shift onto his lap until she was comfortable."Nala?" Simba asked again."Let me do my thing" she said seductively. She slowly started to move up and down his body. Simba started to to get very aroused from this. Nala could feel his growing erection. Once she thought she had achieved his full extent, she lowered herself onto his member and let out a mew of ecstasy. "Are you ok?" he asked."Yeah" she said and started to ride his member. Simba let out a moan of pleasure. He rocked back and forth to help the process. Through all the moaning, Nala was giving his body, long licks.

Simba decided to take matters into his own hands and wrapped his paws around Nala and brought her onto shore."Crouch" he said in a low tone. Nala did as she was told and crouched, exposing her rump. Simba mounted her an continued their romp. He penetrated her again and started thrust back and forth. Nala was extremely tight and Simba was a very big lion. They both thought he wouldn't fit but it made the experience even better for both of them."Oh Simba" She moaned."Harder".

Simba felt a pressure building up."I'm close" he said and sped up his pumping. Nala looked at him with pleading eyes."Yes! YES!" she cried and experienced her first orgasm. Simba wasn't far behind and exploded into her. White liquid containing life baring seed flowed through her giving her warmth on the inside. They both collapsed on the ground panting."H-How..was...I" he said panting."Perfect" she replied and the two fell asleep underneath the a night sky full of stars.

_(A couple Years Later)_

Kiara slowly stood up among a pride of sleeping lions. It was very early in the morning and she had scheduled a friendly meeting with Kovu at the border. careful not to make a sound, she slowly crept out of the cave and an off to the west border.

The morning was chilly and Kiara was very cold. "Maybe if I run I'll warm up a bit" she thought to herself. She picked up her pace.

Kovu was sitting at the border shivering slightly at the morning chill but put it aside when he saw Kiara bounding over the hill tops."Hey Kiara" he called out. "Hi Kov-" she started but slipped and fell down the hill rolling straight into him. They both tumbled down the rest of the hill together.

they finally rolled down to the bottom."Oof" Kiara said. She sat up and shook her head. She started to laugh but couldn't find Kovu anywhere. "Kovu?!" she called out worried."Mmm!" a muffled voice said underneath her. She stood up and let him up."Sorry" she said sheepishly.

"You are soo clumsy" he said. "No I'm not!" she replied back."yeah you are" he said teasingly."Oh yeah?"she said and jumped on him. The two began to play fight. Although Kiara was good at wrestling, Kovu had a bigger body mass and was also quite trained in fighting. He eventually pinned her down."Ha!" he said watching Kiara squirm underneath his paws. "Alright Alright you win" she said "Now let me up!"

Kovu and Kiara spent almost the entire morning cuddling, playing and even practicing their hunting skills. Kovu being trained at a very young age, had a lot to teach Kiara. They enjoyed each other's company and once or twice, they connected muzzles by accident which resulted into huge blushes.

Unfortunately, the morning was passing by quick and Kiara needed to get back to the cave before anyone noticed her absence. "See you soon!" Kiara said and bounded away."Goodbye!" Kovu called to her. she waved her tail in acknowledgement.

Kovu ran back to the territory before his mother would notice his absence. When he got back, he saw that everyone was asleep. He let out a sigh of relief."Where have you been?" Kovu jumped, startled. He turned and saw his sister, giving him a mischievous smile. She walked up to him."Where have you been?" she repeated.

"No where" he stuttered."Don't lie to me. I know you were with Kiara" she said."You've been sneaking out for the past month" Kovu blushed."Is she you giirrlfriend?" she teased. Kovu blushed even more."No" he said."Oh sure" Vitani replied with an evil grin."Come on! Admit it!" "I guess I like her a bit" he said. Vitani smiled."Kovu has a girlfriend! Kovu has a girlfriend!" she said prancing around."Hey! Keep it down will ya?" he hissed.

"Have you two kissed yet? Hm?" she pestered. Kovu was getting annoyed with his sister's behavior. "Will you stop it? We aren't dating ok?" he hissed at her."Pff Yeah right" she said and bounded off. Kovu let out a sigh of relief after his sister left. But when he lay down, he started to really miss her."I guess I really do like her" he thought to himself. With that he fell asleep, dreaming of the next meeting he would have with her.

**There is the first chapter. Review and favorite the story. I will update when I feel as if we have a achieved a good amount of reviews. Thanks!**

**Alpha Sabre out**


End file.
